


The Edge of Tonight

by ColdSpicy



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Body Worship, Cunnilingus, Knotting, Omegaverse, Other, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Fingering, idiots to lovers, possessive Asra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2020-07-23 22:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20016061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdSpicy/pseuds/ColdSpicy
Summary: Venus Snow is an omega and a med student with a secret to keep and Asra Alnazar is an alpha and a tea consultant (he prepares blends of tea for customers to taste and take home) just coming home from a short vacation. The two are close platonic friends, in spite of their secondary genders. However, when Venus's heat starts unexpectedly, things take a dramatic turn between them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Discord rp with Aphordite. Venus belongs to her, not me. The title comes from "The Edge of Tonight" by All Time Low.
> 
> Note: Gender is a social construct. Secondary gender, doubly so. This won't tackle social justice issues or anything that may be implied as an aspect of omegaverse in general. However, don't let the pronouns and secondary gender fool you. Asra's primary gender identity is still non-binary.

The autumn leaves fell on the ground around her as Venus Snow walked from the coffee shop with her guitar. Dark circles grew bigger under her eyes with each step. Sure, it might have been bad that she was going to her clinical on half sleep, but she could sleep when she was dead. Life, school, the world was grating on her, though. Her blue eyes, once bright with hope, were now dull. And as she went through her day (coffee shop, class, library, work, rinse, repeat) she felt little comfort. Tonight, at least, she had a blissful break to her regular routine.

After a short stop at her apartment to drop off her things, she looked at herself in the bathroom mirror of a local bar. Time to change. She started working a flat iron through her recognizable red curls. Once she was satisfied, she took out her makeup bag and applied a thick smoky eye and bright red lipstick. She felt she had to hide this part of her life; no one needed to know about this, much like the scars on her back and shoulders and the fact she took suppressants to hide her scent. After all, she was just another little omega in the big city. Doing this, she could become someone else. She could be more, at least for the night.

Venus Snow was gone for now and _Melodica_ was now taking the stage. Wearing so much makeup and too-tight clothes, she looked alive again with her swaying hips and sugar-coated voice reaching over a sea of drunk men and high teenagers sneaking into the bar. She was their regular star performer and she had her audience enthralled.

 _It’s fine,_ she thought as she sang. _No one knows you’re here._ Or so she thought...

Earlier that night, Asra hit the familiar streets, wandering aimlessly. He wouldn't say he went out to drink often-- as frequent as his tours of the city and surrounding areas were, he really didn't spend a lot of time in any one specific place that wasn't home. This bar, however, was one he'd had his eye on for a while; it seemed like a good atmosphere and the patrons were a healthy mix of people, alphas and omegas alike. Plus, they had an open mic night every week for karaoke, and that was always a good time. This was even one of those nights, and that tipped him over the edge deciding to enter. Why not? He originally wanted to see Venus and pick up Faust, but she had told him that she needed her space right now, and with all his concern for her he'd agreed.

So, he went in and took a seat at an empty table, drinking only water and watching the performers until it was time to go home. There were some whispers of a regular singer, and she was an omega to boot. No one knew her actual name; she only went by her stage name _Melodica_ , and even though she was popular, no one seemed to have claimed her. Asra's curiosity was piqued, and so when it was Melodica's turn on stage, he went to get a closer look.

It was first her voice that clued him in. She sounded way too familiar to him, and when he got close enough to the stage he knew her identity instantly. Even through all the makeup and with her hair straightened, he would know that face anywhere. _Venus?_ He thought to consider what she was doing here. He thought she was going through a hard time, but here she was, having the time of her life on stage. She was really enjoying herself, it seemed. If this was what she'd needed space for... Now he was even more curious. He had to meet her after the show.

From the stage, Venus could clearly catch Asra’s scent, a pleasant mix of herbs and spices that seemed to follow him from the tea shop where he worked. Recognizing him, though she couldn’t see him due to the lights, she started to panic. Being discovered by anyone would have been bad enough, but it was _him,_ and that was the last thing she needed right now. She kept her performance going without letting it show that something was wrong, but as soon as she finished singing, she bolted off the stage.

Venus’ heart threatened to leap from her chest, her thoughts racing as she stood in the wings and tried to reassure herself. Maybe she was safe. Maybe he didn’t know it was her. She’d taken steps, precautions to ensure that no one would. Reaching into her back pocket, she snuck out the back entrance as quickly and quietly as she could. Asra would be mad at her for lying and she knew it. She took out a cigarette, placed it in her mouth, and lit it; a nasty habit, but a soothing one that had the added benefit of further masking her scent from horny alphas who would only see her as a litter factory. Breathing deeply, she did her best to relax.

When “Melodica” made a fast exit, Asra decided it was time for him to leave, too. He had a few questions for her, like why would she lie to him about this? He wasn't especially mad or anything, but he had to admit that hearing all those other alphas in the bar talking about her made him uncomfortable. It was bad enough that most alphas had a tendency to treat omegas as human sex toys, but when it was Venus? That made Asra's blood boil. She couldn’t possibly be doing it for the attention, could she? After his own hasty retreat from the bar, the night air cleared up his senses enough to follow her scent.

He stopped himself when he spotted her from the alleyway; instead of confronting her directly, he took his phone out of his pocket and called her. If he revealed himself now, it might scare her off again, and he would never get his answers.

Venus put the cigarette out on the wall behind her and pushed herself off of it. She felt her phone ring and ran a hand through her hair when she saw it was Asra. She sighed, debating whether or not to answer it. It would be nice to have company while she walked home. Things had gotten tense lately. So she picked up. Asra’s cheerful voice came through bright and clear.

"Hey, stranger. Just thought I'd check in with you."

From the alley, Asra could smell the tobacco smoke on the air now, too, and made a face at the scent. He thought there must have been a reason for her saying she would stay home; for now, he would pretend to follow along. "How's Faust?"

“Oh, hey stranger,” Venus greeted in her best normal voice. “Faust is just fine. What are you doing up so late?” She began her trek home, kicking some rocks as she walked. Her eyes were wide with fear as she looked around to make sure it was safe. She was still coming down off the adrenaline from the performance as well as the scare of getting caught; she didn’t want to appear too vulnerable in the middle of the night.

He was out of earshot of her, but he could see when she left the area and started walking toward home. Asra couldn't in good conscience leave her to walk alone. Hopefully no one would harass her while she was on the phone with him, but he would keep an eye out nonetheless.

"Oh, you know me. Taking a walk," Asra replied. "Went into a karaoke bar. I didn't sing, but it was fun anyway. What about you? I thought you'd be asleep by now."

Venus let out a small chuckle at his response. “Oh, you know. Late night studying.” She started playing with her hair. “Gotta pass those exams. But a karaoke bar sounds fun. You should take me next time.”

Asra couldn't help but grin, even if they were both lying through their teeth. "I'll take you, but you've got to sing," he said. "Studying all the time isn't good for you, either." He sighed as he watched her surroundings for any signs of danger. "I know school isn't really easy, but I'm really proud of you for getting through it. I'd be even more proud if you took good care of yourself in the process.”

Venus paused to listen and look at a group of delinquents, keeping her head low. Her apartment wasn’t too far now.

"I'm on my way home now. If you're hungry, I can make you something then, unless you'd rather just go to bed."

“Asra, you know I’m barely getting out alive in school,” she scoffed. “But food sounds nice,” she admitted, rubbing the back of her neck. 

"I'll be there soon, then," he grinned. Sooner than she likely expected. There would be a few minutes between the time she got in and the time he arrived there, but it wouldn't be enough to remove her makeup or shower. That would be the point he'd ask her about why she'd lied to him, he decided. As much as he didn't want to force her into a corner, he didn't want to perpetuate the lies any further than he had to.

Her apartment wasn’t in the best neighborhood, with a lot of young drunk college students around. The longer Venus fiddled with her keys, the more she was accosted with the smells of other alphas and omegas. She coughed into the phone, “If you could smell the outside of my apartment though, I don’t think you’d want to come by.”

The scents of all the other people assaulted his senses the closer he got. He scrunched up his nose. "Ew, yeah. That's intense." He was especially sensitive to the scents of omegas, being an alpha himself, but all these scents overwhelmed him. He really hoped that once they were inside, it would be muted enough to actually breathe. "But that's not enough to stop me from seeing you."

Venus laughed, as she finally got into her apartment building. “Well, great. It’s always great to see you.”

“Can’t wait.” Judging by her reaction at the bar, Asra wasn't sure about "always". He'd missed her while he was away, though. He wondered briefly if she'd missed him, too. He'd entrusted Faust with her while he went out of town; not that he would trust anyone else, but she really was an excellent caretaker. Her choice in career was an excellent fit. At least, it would be if she didn't work herself half to death. Part of him had hoped that caring for the dear snake would help her like it helped him. Instead… it looked like she had found another vice.

She hung up the phone. Feeling panic set in again, she nearly ran up the stairs and threw open the door to her apartment. She wasn’t sure how long she had as she jumped out of her shoes and leggings, trying to find sweatpants.

She was just adding more to the pile of mess in her home. Dishes in the sink, clothes on the floor that she was attempting to pick up... Her mind was racing. She normally kept it clean when Asra came by. Venus rubbed her neck again, then her still-straight hair. Shit. She only just managed to find a hair tie to tie it back into a ponytail before she heard a knock at the door.

When Venus went to open it, she didn’t realize that she was still forgetting something. “That was fast. To what do I owe the pleasure, dear?” she smirked triumphantly as she stepped aside to let him in.

Just as he expected, she didn't have enough time to cover up the evidence of her little excursion. "Well, don't you look fancy," he purred after looking her over. She'd barely had the chance to change-- and even then, she was still wearing the same top she wore out. "Almost as if you had a great night out yourself." He stepped inside the apartment, closing the door behind him, and looked around. It was... a bit more of a disaster than he was used to seeing her in. It started to make him worry. "What's going on with you?"

Venus blinked at the comment, a blush rushing to her face as he spoke. “Ah, I was uhm-- Nothing’s really going on...” she lied as she brushed some hair behind her ear. In fact a lot was going on: she was barely making ends meet with the coffee shop, work, and her clinicals. The makeup was the only thing hiding that she hadn’t been sleeping, and coffee was surely the only thing existing in her bloodstream. She started to busy herself cleaning up some more, hoping that Asra wouldn’t question her further.

Asra couldn’t help but notice she smelled sweeter than usual, like flowers and honey. With the partial mess on the floor, it almost seemed like she was nesting... Even more unusual for her, because he'd never seen this side of her before. He wouldn’t let her behavior derail him, though. "I know you were performing at the bar tonight. Why did you lie?"

As soon as he said he knew it was her, she dropped the clothes to the floor, her eyes wide with shock. “Ah- I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She bent down to pick up the clothes again, then dropped the clothes in the washing machine and went to sit on the couch, hugging her knees. Even though she wanted to explain herself, she blanked, unable to think of a reason or even an excuse. Why did she have to go to such lengths in the first place?

Asra would have busied himself in the kitchen, but he couldn't just let all this slide. Maybe it was the alpha in him, but he felt he had to protect her somehow, even from herself. "Nothing, huh?" he pressed further. The doubt was clear in his tone, but he just worried more when she curled up on the couch. He went to sit next to her and try to comfort her a little, maybe coax her into talking about it. "Venus, it's me. You know you don't have to hide. I won't judge." Leaning into her, he tried to give her his best puppy-dog face. "Talk to me. Please?"

Venus flinched at his words and covered her nose in her knees. He smelled too good. Why did he smell so good? She looked back at him, loose hair hanging on her face. This was so hard. She blinked before turning back away. “I’m, ah, just trying to support myself I suppose... School got expensive and--” she stopped herself, hugging tighter onto her knees.

She was going to say she wasn’t sleeping, but instead bit her lip when a surge of heat shot up into her gut. Startled, she tried to remember if she’d taken her heat suppressants. She knew she must have, and yet they clearly weren’t working. Screwing her eyes shut, she tried to relax herself.

Asra instinctively reached to brush her hair away from her face, watching her as she spoke. She was strikingly beautiful; he'd noticed before, of course, but her features seemed more pronounced now. As promised, he didn't judge. There were far worse professions than performing on stage at a bar. "You looked like you were having fun up there," he said softly. "I would have come out more often to support you if I'd known."

“I didn’t want to worry you,” she mumbled. 

She didn't want Asra to worry? Well, it was too late for that. He worried about Venus all the time, at varying degrees depending on the severity of her situation. "All the more reason to tell me, I think," he replied. Never was he more worried for her than he was now.

Suddenly, her scent got even stronger, and his eyes went wide. "Um..." he stammered a bit, trying to think of what to say. "Are you starting your heat?"

He should leave. Even though he wanted to help her, he wasn't sure he had the willpower to control himself around her at a time like this. If this really was her heat, then it would only be a matter of time before his own body reacted, and he didn't want to make her uncomfortable. She was his best friend; he simply couldn’t risk losing her over something like this. He stood up, already missing her warmth as her scent filled his head.

"I believe I promised you food," he said awkwardly. "I'll be out of your hair after I make you something to eat, okay? I don't want to overstay my welcome here..." Suddenly, she wasn't just his dear friend, but an omega in need... He'd known consciously that she was an omega for a while, and in all that time he'd never actually seen her go through a heat cycle. Reality hit him like a ton of bricks.

As he stood, Venus reached out and grabbed his hand. She was shaking slightly, but it wasn’t too bad yet. She shook her head, still not daring to look up at him. Her voice cracked as she spoke.

“Don’t go. I want you here, please.” Her voice was muffled by her knees, but it still sounded needy.

He looked back down at her when she took his hand, and he felt his resolve slowly crumbling. "Venus, are you sure?" he asked. God, he was able to hear his own heartbeat pounding in his chest... Still, he had to ask, as long as she was thinking clearly. "You know I'm an alpha. We-- we've never even talked about this, but I never expected it to come up, either, honestly." Biting his lip for a moment, he continued, "What do you need me to do?" He'd resigned himself to staying in the apartment, since she'd asked him to. At this point, though, he had a feeling he'd do _anything_ she asked. He couldn't stand to see her in pain.

Venus could feel her own common sense slipping as she gripped his hand tighter. She knew she had a couple of things she wanted to do before things got too heated. She had wanted to clean, eat, and shower, but now all she wanted was to be held-- maybe kissed-- definitely more.

But the things she wanted wouldn't matter unless she could do what she needed to do. She was wrestling instinct with sense. "I-I don't..." She looked at him, her pupils blown wide.

When Venus' eyes briefly met his, Asra's heart skipped a beat. Just the look in her eyes was enough to weaken his will even further. It was strange; when he learned she was an omega, he'd thought the two of them would be the exception to the rule, that as an alpha and omega they could just be good friends and not have any physical relationship. He'd always thought she was stunning, yet respected her boundaries. This kind of situation, though... it was always going to happen. Social boundaries changed whenever an omega went into heat, and he knew that, in spite of what reason told him.

She looked down once more. It was harder to think clearly when she looked at him; she thought it must be due to him being an alpha. "I'm hungry," she mumbled again into her knees.

He squeezed her hand in what he hoped was a reassuring way. "I'll check the fridge. How about you finish changing?" Asra suggested. "Just get comfortable and let me know if there's anything else you need. I'll be done before you know it."

As he turned to the kitchen area, he took a deep breath to steady himself. Images of Venus flooded his imagination, knowing she was going to get undressed-- what if she needed help getting out of her clothes, needed him to undress her, needed him to soothe the burning under her skin? He would kiss every inch of her if it helped. Hell, even if it didn't, and she just started begging for him to do more because she needed him to touch her, to claim her as his own...

It was a very tempting thought, but he was brought up to be more polite than that. The only reason he was even imagining this was because he was reacting to her heat. He set to busying himself in the kitchen, looking for ingredients that would be quick to make and filling. It was important for an omega in heat to keep up their strength. "What to make..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading! Next chapter will have the actual smut, if that's what you're here for. Constructive comments also give me life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Venus is taking a shower, Asra makes dinner. However, Venus's heat goes into full swing while they're eating, and it proves too much for either of them to resist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all wanted smut? Here you go.

Venus sighed as she stood up, her knees wobbling as she made her way to her bedroom. She put a hand to her mouth as she fought another quick wave of heat. This was going to be difficult, but she needed Asra around; if he was around the other alphas in the building would leave her alone. Knowing this, she managed to grab some clothes that seemed clean off of her floor in her bedroom. Really, she’d barely been at home for two hours to sleep regularly, so of course this happened. At least she made it to the bathroom to finally let the cold water soothe some of her burning skin, leaving her thoughts in a jumble.

Venus' kitchen was pretty empty, save for some mixtures of comfort food and an obvious attempt to eat healthy with a salad, which was stuffed in the back. There were a few dishes in the sink, too. She really wasn’t taking care of herself, but there was enough food to make some sort of decent meal, given the fact she at least didn't let things expire.

Asra didn't dare look back at her as she left, knowing that if he did, he would want to follow her. Instead, he opened the refrigerator to search for something quick he could make. The last thing they needed was for her to go to bed hungry-- plus, he got an inkling that she hadn't been eating properly for a while, anyway. This was made obvious by the lack of healthy foods she kept. Even with the salad in the back of the refrigerator, it might have lost its freshness by now. In front of it were a lot of instant meals, things that could be microwaved in a pinch. How many pinches had she been in lately that required her to stock them up like this?

He did find a decent meal in a bowl of mashed potatoes. It had some ham and cheese in it, too. While it was far from ideal, it would suit Venus' needs at least in the moment. If they were lucky, her heat would die down enough for him to do some grocery shopping for her, and he could make her a proper meal. He owed her that much for watching Faust, anyway. Taking the bowl out of the fridge, he removed the wrapping and prepared the oven. Baking it would make it taste better, and Venus seemed like she could really use some comfort.

Venus eventually did leave shower, looking more like herself with a large sweater on and the same sweatpants as before. She still looked incredibly uncomfortable. "I'm sorry about this. it hasn't been this bad in a long time," she said when she stepped back into the kitchen.  _ In years, _ she should have said, but she hid that as she sat down at the small table. She had to brush aside all her stacked-up work and put it into a neat pile. She looked almost tormented, with sleepy circles under eyes and pupils wide as she looked at him. She shifted again uncomfortably. The room still felt far too hot for her liking, but removing clothes and revealing her scars would spark a conversation she just didn’t want to have, at least not yet.

The potatoes were still baking when Venus reemerged looking a lot more exhausted. "Oh, Venus," he sighed as his worry returned. "There's nothing to be sorry about. You're my best friend. Other than Faust, that is. I'll take care of you, okay?" He walked up behind her and rubbed her shoulders, placing a kiss on top of her head.

Venus almost purred under his touch leaning her head back. "You were away; that's when everything picked up," her eyes slid closed as he kissed her head. She found it difficult to keep herself from just leaning into his smell more. Even more from wrapping her arms around his neck, just to get even closer to him. Her hands twitched in her lap as she thought of it. "The least I could do was care for Faust."

"There are clean dishes in the cabinet, right?"

She hummed thoughtfully and paused for a moment. "Yeah there should be." Fidgeting with the strings on her hoodie as she opened her eyes, she quickly looked away. She had always thought Asra was attractive, but kept her distance thinking she wasn't worthy of him, or anyone really. She would almost have felt like she was taking advantage of him, if it weren't for the fact she couldn't have predicted this happening. She bit her lip as she thought about what might go on later.

So Asra discovered that he’d missed the tipping point when things became overwhelming... he felt somewhat guilty about that, but decided he would make up for it now. "I'm sorry I left, then," he whispered to her. He let his face linger close to her, too, breathing in her honeyed scent. It wasn't even anything in particular that drew him away, other than simple wanderlust. He just had to get out of the city for a few days, maybe visit some other friends who lived farther away, forcing their time together to be infrequent. It wasn't fair that such things parted him from Venus when she really needed support... He hadn't even known.

"I appreciate you watching her," he said. There was an overwhelming temptation to just continue kissing her, but he pulled himself away to go look for plates and spoons. Food first, he thought as the oven timer went off. He couldn't let their food burn just because he was horny-- there would be plenty of time for resolving the tension later. "I know this is probably supposed to cool for a few minutes, but go ahead and dig in. I don't know about you, but I'm too impatient to care about burning my mouth."

Venus whined as he pulled away; she’d tried to suppress it, but it came out anyway. She rubbed her face, trying to at least partially clear her head. Her head pounded, still extremely sensitive to smells and sounds… not to mention fighting the urge to jump Asra right then and there.

She blinked as the food was placed in front of her, quickly taking a scoop of the dish. She had bought these ingredients last week and forgotten about it, caught up in her routine as she was. “It smells so good,” she smiled as she took a bite, almost wiggling in her seat. “It’s been so long since someone cooked for me,” she smiled at him.

Asra laughed as Venus scarfed the mashed potatoes. Rather than eating his own portion, he was more than content to observe her enjoying herself. "If you think this is good, wait until I actually make you something," he grinned. "Not to brag, but I can be quite the chef. Just let me know what you're in the mood for. I'll make time for you." Her little whimper kept echoing in his mind. Her heat wasn't even in full force yet, and still his imagination went straight to ways he could have her make that sound again-- except in his thoughts, it wasn't so touch-starved as it was desperate, needing to be ever closer until he finally stopped teasing--

Now that she was fed and full, Venus felt herself relax. “Thank you, Asra,” she said, reaching out and touching his hand.

When she touched him, she felt practically feverish. "Of course," he replied, taking her hand and rubbing circles over her palm. "Aren't you hot under those sweats? I would think it would be more comfortable for you to wear something... cooler." More revealing, less troublesome to take off. Granted, the loose-fitting garments shouldn't prove too much of a hassle anyway, but that wasn't his job unless she wanted it to be.

She was incredibly warm, but the thought of even taking off her sweater wasn't something she wa ted to do. "Ah-- I'm alright," Venus swallowed thickly as Asra touched her hand, her eyes almost glazing over at the simple touch.

Bringing her hand to his lips, he asked, "Have you ever spent a heat with someone before?" He meant, of course, another alpha. He wasn't sure why he felt a need to know; it wasn't like it mattered in the grand scheme of things, because he was here now, but he really couldn't stand the thought of her having been this vulnerable with someone else. He kissed her knuckles as he waited for her answer, the word mine resonating in his mind with each brush of his lips.

The question almost caught her off guard. She had, of course, spent heats with others-- she lived in an  _ apartment-- _ but that wasn't his question. Asra was asking if she'd been exclusively with another alpha, being taken care of. She had, but it wasn't something she wanted to remember. She wanted to forget how much they’d hurt her.

Asra seriously doubted Venus was completely alright like this, but he didn't press, instead continuing to soothe her. With the way she melted under his touch, he felt intoxicated, to say the least. Still, he wouldn't force her. When he was done kissing her hand, he entwined their fingers together and nuzzled her against his cheek, patient and almost cautious. He deliberately ignored his instincts, his dumb alpha brain that would not shut off, wondering how wet she was, what she tasted like, what she would feel like around his knot... None of this he said out loud, but he filed away those thoughts for later, just in case.

"Yes. But..." She looked away, hoping her answer and body language would be enough to understand. Asra was so caring and kind. Venus didn't want to ruin it by bringing up bad memories. Her heart almost leapt from her chest with the way he held her hand.

When Venus answered his question with a look of shame, Asra's expression immediately darkened. "But they hurt you?" he supplied with a frown. It didn't matter what form the other alpha's betrayal took. Asra couldn't forgive it. This was Venus, his Venus that they'd hurt, and if it weren't for the fact that she needed him here, he would have thought of a way to get revenge. Yet, this was not the time to be consumed by a jealous rage. He took a deep, steady breath and continued, "If you need me to give you space and privacy, that's what I'll do. Unless..." Unless she wanted him. To help her forget, to replace that bad experience and help her heal. He'd be lying if he said he didn't want that, as selfish a desire as it was.

Venus sighed as he nuzzled her so close to her scent gland, but not close enough. She leaned her head into the crook of his neck, breathing deeply. Herbs, spices, a hint of lemon, just like the tea he would brew. Venus bit her lip to stop another whimper. God, this was annoying.

When he mentioned giving her space she almost panicked, clutching onto him, hard. She really was a mess and it showed. As the heat in her stomach continued pooling, she crossed her legs to stop further discomfort.

“Stay, please. Don’t leave. I need you,” she said, and looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

That was a request that Asra just couldn't ignore. As Venus clung to him, he rubbed her back to reassure her. "I'm not leaving you, okay?" he whispered, pressing his lips to her temple. He'd meant that he would stay in another room while she rode out her heat, taking the couch and not taking advantage. Yet, when she looked at him like that, he knew that wasn't the answer, either. His own arousal grew by the second, and with it his self-control slipped away. Before long, he wouldn't be able to hide his desire from her.

After a few moments, he spoke again in a low, quiet voice. "It hurts, doesn't it?" He ran his fingers through her hair, combing through damp tangles. He could practically feel her trembling in his arms, though it could have been his imagination. "I can make it better. Just tell me you want this, too. Tell me you won't regret it when it's over." He pulled away just enough to look at her properly, to search her eyes for any signs of doubt.

Venus nuzzled into him as he rubbed her back. At this point, she just wanted to take off her clothes and reveal everything to him, to be close to him, fully and entirely. Her own arousal soaked her entirely through with each breath as she felt the last of her reservations slip away.

She was almost drunk on his scent, so when he spoke again, she almost didn’t hear him. But she did, and he was waiting for an answer. “So much...” she whispered back to him. “Asra I-“ She looked back at him, her eyes full and honest. Her words spilled from her mouth, but she wasn’t lying. “Please Alpha, I want this.”

That was all the confirmation Asra needed. As soon as she said it, he crashed his lips against hers, unwilling to hold himself back anymore. He positively drowned in her scent, pressing his hips to hers as his response. He wanted this, too, and it was clearly evident in how hard he was. "Bedroom, now," he commanded gently. "Show me how bad you want it." Instead of waiting for her to walk there, though, he lifted her up and carried her, supporting her under her thighs so he wouldn't drop her by accident. All he wanted to do was keep kissing her. Well, maybe not all.

He placed Venus on the edge of the bed so he could start to undress. The faster he peeled off his shirt and pants, the sooner he could get back to her. Once he'd gotten down to his underwear, he paused, standing above her next to the bed. "My beautiful Venus," he whispered reverently, stroking his thumb against her cheek. "I'm going to take such good care of you."

Venus inhaled his scent deeply, clinging to him almost too tightly. Finally, she could drape her arms around his neck and pull him closer... When he commanded to go to the bedroom, she almost got up to run there until he picked her up, which made her squeak in surprise. Her heart rate was still elevated, even as she nuzzled the crook of his neck breathing deeply.

When he placed her on the edge of the bed, she almost immediately discarded her sweatpants. She felt immensely better revealing her nearly-soaked thighs. However, she hesitated at the only cover on her shoulders and back. She knew Asra wouldn't think she was any less beautiful. He had called her so, but the little voice in the back of her mind remembered the last time she spent a heat with anyone. Her blue eyes filled with a small amount of nerves as Asra spoke.

"I know you will," she said, her hands still on the sweater.

Seeing that Venus was reluctant to take off her hoodie, Asra reminded her gently, "It's just me. You don't have to hide from me." He wouldn't make her take it off, though. It was a selfish desire to taste the salt on her skin, to explore every curve and dip of her frame and map out the most pleasurable spots that no one else got to see or touch. He wanted to heal her ache, both physically and emotionally. There was also the primal urge to fill her with his cum and claim her as his own, his mate to spend the rest of his days with. And while he had no illusions that this was a permanent arrangement between them, he had her for the duration of this heat. That was enough.

He took her hands again, kneeling down to kiss the heels of her palms. She was still nervous; now, it was a matter of how to make her feel better. "Tell me if it gets to be too much," he said. Dropping her hands, he placed his own on her thighs, touching feather-light from above her knee and moving slowly up to her center, where he could feel the heat radiating and filling the room with her scent-- it seemed stronger there, but also darker, deeper where she was slick and wanting. "Let me see." He urged her legs to part further and just marveled at how lucky he was. He hadn't even touched her yet, not the way she needed, but he had time to remedy that. With the same gentle touch, he ran a single finger over the fabric of her panties, right where she'd soaked completely through. At first his eyes went wide with surprise, then darkened mischievously as he glanced back up at her face. "So wet for me already," he commented, pulling the fabric to the side. "I don't even have to do anything, do I? I bet I could just slip right in..." Feeling her slick against his fingers, he was tempted to do just so... Instead, he let go of the fabric, allowing it to settle into place once more. "But not yet. I want to savor this."

Venus relaxed slightly as he said she shouldn't hide from him, her sweater already sticking to her skin. She wanted to take it off, but not yet. Soon, she decided; when she was in an entire state of bliss, she would. As he caressed her, more tiny, quiet whimpers escaped her mouth.

The closer Asra got to her core, the further she found herself laying back on the bed from her seated position. Heavy pants escaped as his feather light touches exploring her, so she spread her legs further, getting wetter by the second, already extremely sensitive to his touch. "Anh, Asra please..." she moaned as she ran her hands through his hair, hooking her ankle around him.

Asra's grin grew wider as Venus pulled him in, closer to where she wanted him. He was more than happy to oblige; he loved the feeling of her fingertips on his scalp. It grounded him in the present, but he couldn't help but to draw out the moment further. "Please? Please what? Tell me what you want, or I won't do it," he teased. If he was going to savor this time with her, he would make her work for it. Still, he could give her a few prompts, options to choose from. "You want me to take these off?" He hooked his fingers under the waist of her panties, ghosting a tug and watching carefully for her reaction. "I think they're only getting in the way at this point, don't you?" Once the underwear was out of the way, he could admire her properly, touch her with no barriers in between them. Kissing the inside of her knee, he went to maneuver her so he could remove her panties completely.

And with her underwear now set aside, he resumed his position between her legs and picked up where he left off, leaving a little trail of kisses going up her thigh this time. "You look divine," he purred. "Makes me wonder if you taste as good."

Venus was so warm she couldn't take it, so she nodded, "Please take them off. Touch me more, fuck, Asra..." Removing her hands from his hair, she took off the last bit of clothing she had as Asra worked with her underpants, revealing her scars and her chest to him. Now, she was completely bare and only kind of scared. Then, she laid back again, another whimper and whine escaping her as Asra kissed her thigh. Her skin glistened with sweetness and a burning heat.

She really hoped Asra hadn't looked too closely as she removed her sweater. The barely-healed scars from her last partner went from her shoulders down her back. The thought of him judging her or changing his tune as he saw her was something she wouldn’t be able to take... For right now, she would accept his pretty words and teasing.

"Oh, alpha," she tried to buck her hips up to his lips. "Please taste me. I'll be good." The words fell easily, her hands reaching out to him again.

He paused a moment to admire her, now that she was out of that baggy sweater. Still, he had a job to do, and damn if he wasn’t going to do it. Not when Venus had asked  _ so nicely. _ “Eager,” he noted aloud with a chuckle, his breath puffing against her folds. He kept his gaze trained on her face, the curves of her breasts, the expanse of her stomach as he spread her lips apart with his fingers. “Of course you’ll be good for me. I’d expect nothing less.”

Venus sighed as he looked at her, finally laying her head back on the pillows behind her and throwing one arm over her eyes. Her breathing was heavy with anticipation as he stroked her folds.

Using his other hand to still the movement of her hips-- just for now, he needed her to be steady-- he returned his focus to her cunt and ever-so-gently placed a kiss on her clit. He followed up with a slow lick, the press of his tongue more insistent against her; she didn’t taste like honey, but something just as sweet, and he  _ savored _ it. Even more, though, he enjoyed the desperate sounds coming from Venus’s mouth, wordlessly urging him to lick inside her. Again, he was more than happy to oblige. He swirled his tongue around her hole before dipping it inside, bringing his thumb to rub against her clit.

Venus was sorely neglected, not even having masturbated lately. Feeling Asra’s skilled fingers stroke and flick her, she almost felt her heart leap from her chest. It wasn’t until he started using his tongue that she gripped harder into Asra’s curls, a small yelp leaving her lips. “Ah-Alph-Asra!” She couldn’t decide what she wanted to say.

The omega tried to fight against his grip on her hips, whining and whimpering. She wanted him to fill her, to not be so empty. Toys could only do so much.

But with Asra, she  _ could _ have more. She could feel him pulse inside her, be blessed with his cum, feel satisfied and treasured. He was already so much kinder, if making her a bit impatient. She wanted to be selfish and have him stay only with her, have him claim her, command her, touch her. She wanted him to wake her up with delicious food in the morning… And it could be her instinct talking, but she wanted to be pregnant with his pups. That one was probably instinct.

How cruel would he be, he wondered, if he drew this out? A part of him wanted to hear her beg him to let her come, since he simply couldn’t get enough of how needy she was, but that would be just as much torture for him. He still wanted to feel the squeeze of her cunt around his cock, around the swell of his knot, and putting that off was becoming less and less appealing the longer he knelt by the bed, untouched.

“M-more, Alpha.”

Asra had felt a swell of pride hearing his name cried out like that. He even preferred it to being called "Alpha", as if Venus using his name made it more personal and intimate. For now, he wasn't too picky. His eyes fell shut with Venus's hold on him, feeling more grounded by the tight grip. He let out a small hum at the sensation and moved his mouth to seal over her clit. Alternating between light suckles and circling it with his tongue, he listened to her desperate sounds with delight. Of course, it still wasn't enough; his face was now coated with her slick, and with her plea for  _ more _ he pulled back and replaced his mouth with his hand.

"More  _ what, _ darling? You have to be more specific," he grinned wolfishly up at her and licked his lips. He must have looked obscene, but he loved it. "More of this?" He continued to rub at her clit, moving his fingers in slow, rough circles. He knew fully well that wasn't what she wanted right now, but how could he resist teasing her a little more? Continuing by trailing his fingers down to her entrance, he found he could easily slip two inside. "Maybe this?" He could feel her heat directly, warm and wet at her center, and with each movement he made she seemed to clench around him. Now, sliding his fingers in and out, he still kept a deliberately slow pace. It wouldn't be enough to satisfy her, either, but he knew he was getting warmer.

Venus was almost entirely blissed out by Asra’s mouth working her over. The only thing stopping her from seeing stars was her fingers in his hair, twisting and gripping the beautiful snow-white curls.

When Asra did depart, she opened her eyes and the sight was delightful: Asra’s face, glistening with her cum. She let out a breathy moan at him. She must have looked a mess herself, covered in sweat and pupils blown wide. She let out a needy whine as he stroked and rubbed her clit, which continued until she yelped and moaned at him pumping his fingers inside her. “Ah-- Yes--  _ Asra. _ ” The need to grind on his hand was palpable, but his one-handed grip on her stopped her.

"Or..." He removed his fingers and backed away further so he could stand, staring down at her with dark, hungry eyes. "Maybe you want something else?" His hard cock still strained against the fabric of his underwear; he took it off and kicked it away before taking himself in hand, sighing with relief as he stroked a couple times. Quickly returning his attention to Venus, he patiently waited for her to answer.

When he pulled away, she was almost tormented. A ride so close to the edge felt almost dangerous. However, she looked at him hungrily as she saw him fully and completely. He looked even more beautiful then ever. She bit her lip as he stroked himself, moving her own hand to do the same between her soaked legs.

“Asra,  _ please, _ I need you inside me. I want you and only you to fill me.” She felt so needy, so whiny, so  _ selfish _ as she admitted this.

Asra felt the air knocked out of his lungs at her words. Her voice was so pure and sweet, and he knew, he  _ knew _ she was only saying this because of her heat, but it was irresistible all the same. She'd said exactly what he wanted to hear.  _ Him and only him. _ Just the thought of it made his heart pound with a rush of affection; he couldn’t imagine a future that didn’t have Venus in it. She was the one constant in his nebulous vision. And her bringing this out now? He let out a soft moan.

“Yeah,” he breathed, virtually speechless. He wiped his face quickly on the back of his hand before he joined her on the bed, finally hovering over her, face to face once more. The instant he was close enough, he pressed their lips together, lowering his body to meet hers. He caressed the side of her neck longingly as he moved to cradle the back of her neck and deepen the kiss. He wanted to mark her. He wanted her to wear it proudly, to know how much he adored her, how much he always would. Knowing he couldn’t was  _ torture. _ And yet, when he felt over her shoulder as he moved his hand away, he felt something unusual and broke the kiss to look. “What…?”

The skin there was visibly damaged. Rows of what must have been angry, bloody scratches, now healed and scarred over, ran up from her collarbone over her shoulders. Asra gasped when he saw them, only just now noticing how bad they really were. He frowned as he traced along the lines. Then, wordlessly, he kissed her there, too, as if to silently reassure her. She couldn’t have done this to herself, so it must have been the other alpha… Feeling a pang of anger and jealousy, he scraped his teeth at her pulse point, grinding their hips together roughly. He’d never known this other alpha, but whoever they were, Venus didn’t belong to them anymore.

Venus’ whole body was alight, a small fire burning underneath that seemed to only be quelled by Asra’s touch. When the bed dipped as he joined her, she reached out and wrapped her arms around him. She ran her fingers up and down his spine as he kissed her, welcoming the deep kiss. He was so gentle with his touches she almost felt unworthy. 

She flinched slightly as he touched her shoulders, a phantom pain shooting over and down her shoulder blades even though the cause of that pain was long gone. 

The other alpha, that she dared not speak of, had wanted Venus to be marked. She’d refused, multiple times. So, they found another way. Venus had been consistently broken and damaged to become the perfect submissive. When Venus finally had enough, and with some pushing from others, she filed a court order. 

That still didn’t stop the pain. The mental and physical pain was constant and so overwhelming that she couldn’t bear it some days. “I--” She shut her mouth and looked away as tears filled her eyes. They brimmed over as Asra kissed her and nipped at her pulse point, silently assuring her he didn’t mind, that he still wanted her.

With their bodies almost meshed together perfectly, Venus gripped at his back, as she finally cried silent tears of relief and happiness. She was with Asra and she was safe. And it felt amazing to feel him grind roughly against her, so she arched up in return.

Asra was kissing up her neck to her jaw, warm, wet, and lingering, when he felt Venus sob beneath him. He paused immediately, lifting himself up so he could look into her eyes again. Smoothing her hair back from her face, he asked, “Is everything okay?” He didn’t want her to *cry;* that was the complete opposite of his goal. Uncertainty started clouding into his mind again, unbidden. But she had already stated her mind, hadn’t she? He wiped stray tears from the side of her face, patiently kissing away the salty trail they’d left behind. 

If she wasn’t crying about him (doubtful; he was being very gentle), she must have been upset over her scars. He could understand that. Seeing them had made him angry, and yet he would never fault Venus for something someone else did to her. “You’re being so good for me. I know it must hurt. I’m so proud of you,” he softly praised. Under his care, he would never allow anything of the sort to happen again, but he kept this to himself. 

Asra’s praise welled up inside her, making her glow, especially as he kissed her. Soft, needy whimpers left her mouth as he slowed down to check in with her. That almost made her cry more. She wanted to apologize, but Asra’s kind words made the action die as soon as it formed. 

“I’m perfect, thank you. I’m so happy,” she managed as she bucked her hips up to him. She just wanted more of him as she ran her hands into his hair. Then, her bright blue eyes met his. “Asra, I promise I’ll keep being good. You make me feel so good,” she whined trying to meet his hips and tugging lightly on his hair.

The fact that it was happy tears filled Asra with relief. He smiled down at her, dropping in for another quick kiss. “That’s my girl,” he said with pride. He could easily tell, though, that she was becoming impatient, and he couldn’t blame her. Even with the bit of friction he got from grinding against her, his cock ached for more attention. So, with renewed focus, he turned his gaze between them and adjusted his position, slipping his cock between her wet folds.

Already, it felt incredible. Just pressing against her entrance, knowing what was to come… With a breathy moan, he shifted forward and  _ finally _ he was inside her. He tried to remain steady, tried to let her adjust and relax around him, but he found it difficult to stay still once he was fully sheathed in her cunt. His movements were slow and shallow, not deliberate; he was only moving because he couldn’t help it at this point, panting against her neck and *still* mourning the fact that he couldn’t leave any marks. The way she clenched around him sent sparks of pleasure up his spine, but more than that, it was  _ Venus, _ with her flowery scent and her soft red hair and blue eyes that gleamed in the moonlight.

He was much too far gone now to hold back the flood of emotions that ran through him. Perhaps it was just instinct, but he wanted to believe it was more: he loved her, everything about her, and he wanted her to be his future.

_ ‘My girl.’ He called me  _ his _ girl. _ Venus’ thoughts ran quickly as he kissed her, causing more friction to rock against her. She looked right at him as he pressed into her and fully sheathed inside her. She squeaked as he filled her, closing her eyes as she arched her back off her bed. 

He felt amazing inside her; she could feel every arch and movement he made and she let out the loudest moan yet. Her hands moved down from his hair to his face, rubbing her thumbs on his cheeks. Venus reopened her eyes to marvel at how marvelous he looked. She was certain it was the hormonal rampage on her system, but it seemed there was a halo around him as he looked down on her. 

“Asra....” she moaned, roaming her hand around him, the statement echoing in her head. She was  _ his, _ his girl. She craned her head back exposing her neck. She wanted to be marked, but that probably wasn’t wise. Still, she wanted pressure there, at least. She whined.

Perhaps it was due to the heat of the moment or a trick of the light, but Asra wanted to believe that he saw love reflected in Venus’ eyes, too. It wasn’t the right time to talk about it yet, he thought. He didn’t have the words to say it. Then again, even if it went unspoken, it wouldn’t change how he felt about her. Perhaps, he thought, he didn’t  _ need _ to say it; perhaps she knew already, if deeds really did speak louder than words.

He didn’t bite down on her neck, but he did place his lips there, kissing softly once more. In the haze of her heat, it was more difficult to discern what was really  _ okay _ to do. It was as if she had presented her neck for him, to mark and to claim her… but that could only be because of her hormones, right? Asra did his best to remain cautious of that, that alone as he started to move his hips faster. 

He wouldn’t last long like this, either. Already, he could feel his knot begin to swell. It burned, in the most delicious way, surrounded by her slick warmth… Venus would take it all, and through that he would stop the heat that made her suffer. More than that, he would please her the way that no one else could. “That’s right. My Venus…” he moaned between kisses.

Venus could already feel herself teetering on the edge of an orgasm. Waves of pleasure racking through her as Asra moved faster and faster, her hands roaming and searching his body. She needed more contact, and she managed to wrap her legs around his waist and lift her hips off the bed. 

The kiss on her neck elicited a quiet moan amongst the small yelp as she felt his knot swell.  _ His girl, his, his his, _ the mantra repeated in her mind. She finally found a grip on his shoulders. “Asra… Asra.” His name came out like a chant, filled and dripping with love and want as he filled her. “More, Asra… I want your knot.” The words fell from her tongue mixed with moans and soft pleas as she held onto him tighter.

Asra moaned at her words, feeling done with holding himself back and being gentle. He let himself give in to the pleasure. Just this once, he thought; if it were really just this once, he would make the most of the moment. He let go of thoughts of the future, all the what-ifs of what would come after, and really allowed himself to enjoy the experience that was Venus.

It took some effort on his part to push his knot inside her. His initial strategy, if one could call it that, was to simply thrust as hard as he could. While it felt  _ incredible, _ it didn’t work completely, so he resolved not to just ram into her. He was so close now, too, but he wanted to feel her come around him first. After all, they would be stuck together for a while once the knot was inside, and it would just be  _ rude _ if he didn’t let her come first. Pressing his hips firmly against hers, he pushed his knot the rest of the way inside, rubbing her clit as he moved slowly.

“Yes…” he hissed out, mere moments from the edge. “Come when you can. I’m…”  _ about to explode, _ he finished in his mind. She took it all. Asra pulled his head back just enough to watch Venus’s face before he felt his release take over.

Venus felt tears prick at the corner of her eyes as he thrust into her. While it was somewhat painful, the pleasure did overwhelm the pain. She opened her eyes to look at him, and she must have looked absolutely feral, hair wild pupils blown mouth opened. When his knot finally pushed in she let out a wild cry before Asra silenced her with his lips. 

When he kissed her she nearly melted into him, mewling and moaning as her tongue swiped inside his mouth. Her hands curled into his skin and hair, tugging and pulling as she surrounded himself in his scent. She felt herself wanting to be selfish, to keep him all to herself. When Asra pulled away she nuzzled against his neck as he rubbed her clit. 

“Asra-- Ah--” Venus bucked against his hand falling to finally let her back rest against the bed. She met his eyes and his look alone was enough. With a cry, she came, her orgasm a flood of all of her emotions that she'd held back. “M-my Asra,” she moaned, her eyes almost falling closed. But she wanted to watch him. She reached up to touch his face, her eyes begging him to cum inside her. She wanted all of him and she wouldn't stop until she got it.

An instant after he felt her clench around him, Asra reached his own climax. He let himself fall into it, though he had the care not to let his full weight collapse on top of the omega. Looking down at her, he struggled to catch his breath. He’d always considered the term “afterglow” to be a little cheesy, and yet with the vision before him, he couldn’t describe it any other way. Venus looked so *happy* he couldn’t help but feel elated himself. He wanted to laugh, to see her cheeky grin, to never stop kissing her…

“Feel better?” he asked, turning his head to press his lips to her palm. They would need to lie there for a few minutes while his swollen knot died down enough for them to separate, but that was fine by him. Asra was comfortable where they were; he could hold her close for hours without getting up.

He wondered if he should bring up how he felt. His love for her… he couldn’t deny it any longer, but saying it out loud would make it real, would change things between them. Even though things were undeniably different now that they’d had sex, becoming an actual mated pair would be more significant. If she didn’t want that like he did, how could he risk bringing it up?

Feeling his release fill her almost caused her eyes to roll back into her head, and Venus purred as Asra collapsed on top of her. She rested her head in the crook of his shoulder as her heat died down and gave her a moment of relief. To his kiss on her palm she responded with a small innocent kiss on his collarbone. It felt nice to rest against him to be wrapped in his arms. 

It took her a moment for her brain to connect the events of the night; when they did, she almost felt shocked. Almost, until she remembered that she had loved Asra almost at first sight. She just never felt worthy of him. She pulled away and looked at him, tears in her eyes again as she ran her thumb along his cheek. "Thank you," she whispered, a small blush blooming along her cheeks.

Never had Asra been so content, simply lying in bed with Venus, warm and happy and tangled together. He saw her usual brightness return to her eyes, indicating that her heat had subsided for now, and smiled back at her. With a chuckle he let his eyes slide closed. “Of course,” he replied gently. “If you ever need me again like this, you’ll let me know, right?” Silently, he prayed that every heat she went through would be spent with him like this from then on. It was a selfish wish, but he wanted it nonetheless. “I’ll always be happy to oblige.”

He was sleepy now from what they’d just done. Certain that Faust wouldn’t mind one more night at the apartment, he settled further into the bed, running one hand through Venus’ hair. She may not have known, but he had never shared a heat with anyone else. He didn’t have any intention of doing so, either, especially now.

As her partner relaxed against her, Venus sighed, as if to release some hidden fear in her heart. She hid her face against his chest and clung tightly onto Asra. The bedroom suddenly felt safer and more calming; the whole apartment even felt more like home. 

Venus wanted to tell him that she only wanted him. She wanted to be his mate, but she was so tongue tied, so she just nodded, only managing, “Yeah...” 

When she did pull back, it was only to pull the blankets on the bed back over her shoulder. Then she went immediately back to his arms as she closed her eyes. “Don’t go...” she said as she listened to his heartbeat, her head resting under his chin.

Asra heard Venus’s quiet plea and was half-surprised by it. “I’m not going anywhere,” he said. “Promise.” Not that he  _ could _ at the moment, with his knot still stuck inside her, but that would deflate after a short while and he would, theoretically, be free to go. That didn’t mean he would leave her by herself, though. At the very least, he intended to stay the night and make sure she was okay.

It was largely an instinct to  _ protect, _ with his alpha hormones still running high, but of course he was certain of his feelings now. He had to wonder, though, if Venus’s ex had ever just… left after a heat. The very idea of it made his blood boil with anger. How could anyone have mistreated such a loving person? How could they have hurt her, leaving her with only the scars on her skin and her heart? Asra couldn’t forgive that; he vowed that if he ever met the other alpha, he’d make them wish they never committed such atrocities.

“I think I’ll make breakfast, too,” he mumbled. “I don’t suppose I can convince you to go grocery shopping with me in the morning?” The last thing he wanted after promising to stay was to have her wake up alone.

Venus clung to her alpha tightly, as if he was the last person on earth, or that he was suddenly going to disappear from the world. She took deep breaths, trying to memorize the particular scent he gave off. He had a mixed smell of spices and travel, a smell that distinctly made her feel safe and at ease and  _ home. _ She knew he couldn’t leave, not yet, but the fear was still there. A fear that coupled with the fact that there was no way she was anywhere near worthy of the love from Asra, of the care. She almost felt like she had used him. 

There was a small flutter of her eyelashes against his neck as she let her eyes droop closed and her head clear for the moment. As she listened to him speak, trying to detangle her thoughts and feelings, a distinct cry rang in her chest that he was her alpha, that he was hers alone, and she loved him. A cry that she tried to resist. 

“You can certainly try,” she yawned. “I can’t go into class for a while anyway, or work… I don’t even want to think about the last time this happened and I tried to go,” she mumbled, already half-asleep. “You sure you don’t have anything to do? I don’t want to keep you.”

Asra shook his head. Since they were both tired, it would be better to keep the rest of the conversation brief. “Nothing I can’t get out of,” he replied with a shrug. He felt a yawn begin to creep up on him, as well. “You can keep me all you like. It’d make me feel better knowing you’re comfortable.” The last word came out stuttered as he tried to stifle his own yawn. Funny how such things were contagious, he thought, but he had a feeling he was about to get the best night’s sleep he’d had in ages. He pressed another kiss to the top of her head and shut his eyes, allowing himself to float comfortably off to unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's more to this story, and as it keeps getting written, I may keep publishing it. Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
